


gloves (to keep you warm)

by oumasais



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumasais/pseuds/oumasais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi draws out Kirigiri's name in a Christmas event, but he has no idea what to get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gloves (to keep you warm)

**Author's Note:**

> Naegiri turned out to be a lot harder to write than I expected, but I tried my best to deliver the fluff, even if they're not in a relationship (yet) in this setting, so I hope it's not half as bad. ;; A huge thank you to Tumblr user [doku-sama-219](http://doku-sama-219.tumblr.com/) for the prompt!

“Secret Santa?”

Naegi blinked at his friends from where he sat at the end of the table. It was two days before Christmas and he had been asked to meet his classmate in the cafeteria per Ishimaru’s orders.

“Yes, Secret Santa!” Ishimaru repeated almost enthusiastically. He was the one who proposed the idea. Or, for a better explanation, not really; it started from when Asahina suggested this activity as a joke, and Ishimaru decided to take up her suggestion. “I believe with Secret Santa, we are all able to deepen our bonds.”

"Isn't that more of a western thing?" Maizono asked with her head tilted.

"I _think_ it is, but, hey, what's the harm in trying? It sounds fun!" Asahina said in glee.

“As per usual, you’re all still playing some commoner’s game,” Togami scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. “Just how old do you think you all are?”

“U-Um, well… actually, Secret Santa can be played by people of any age. It doesn’t matter whether you’re young or old,” Fujisaki stated meekly. When Togami sent a glare in his way so cold it bore holes, Fujisaki let out a croaked cry in response.

“How does this game work, anyway?” Kirigiri asked, crossing her legs under the table.

“Hm, I believe it goes like this! We all must write our names down on a piece of paper and put it in a box. Then, each of us picks one from the box, and we must all buy presents for whoever’s name we picked!” Ishimaru explained. “I believe you must also not let anyone know whose name you picked until you gave the person in question their present.”

“Hey, that sounds kinda fun!” Kuwata beamed excitedly. “I actually played it once when I was small with Mum and Dad. It would be great to play it again, y’know?” He placed both his hands behind his head and grinned. “I’m hopin’ I get to pick someone nice, so we can hang out after the present exchange thingy!”

Togami scowled. “That’s petty. I refuse to participate in such a foolish game.”

“I do think it’s a good idea though,” Kirigiri said. “Like Ishimaru-kun has said, it could deepen our bonds.” She looked in Togami’s way with a slightly mischievous smirk. “You will participate, right, Togami-kun? The last time I heard, the heir of the Togami Conglomerate never backs down from anything.”

Togami looked beyond irritated at this point. His eyebrows creased and he glared at Kirigiri, a clicking sound echoing when he bit his own tongue. “Your nonsensical talk is amusing me,” he said, minatory. When he looked away, a barely audible whisper slipped past his lips. “Only this once.”

Kirigiri had never felt more victorious.

“Very well. We shall now commence the activity! Everyone, please write down your names on a piece of paper,” Ishimaru clapped his hands to get their attention, signaling them to get to work. Everyone did as what they were told and scribbled their names on a small piece of paper given by the hall monitor. Then, they all threw them into a small, used biscuit tin that was prepared.

Once everyone had put their names into the box, they all took turns to pick out a paper each. Faces of delight and faces of disappointment were amongst some of the expression formed on their faces. It was obvious some of them had someone else in mind prior picking a paper.

Naegi immediately unfolded his once he took one. ‘Kyouko Kirigiri’ was all that was written on the paper. He gulped and glanced over his shoulders to look discreetly at Kirigiri, who was distracted by the piece of unfolded paper she had.

 _‘So I have to give something to Kirigiri-san, huh…’_ he thought to himself. It was a task easier said than done, because Naegi had absolutely no idea on what to get for her. While he considered himself to be good friends with Kirigiri, Naegi had no idea what interests she possessed and such. She rarely talked about herself. And whenever they conversed, most of the time their conversations were of the more general things, such as class schedules.

That night, Naegi paced up and down inside his own room. There were only two days left before Christmas. Naegi had to get something for Kirigiri before then, but what? He considered simple options, such as a necklace or a t-shirt, but he was also accompanied by the worry that Kirigiri might not like what he planned to present her.

_‘Come on. Think, Naegi Makoto, think!’_

Then, something hit him. It was as if a light bulb popped up in his head. Kirigiri had always wore a pair of gloves to wherever she went no matter the weather or temperature. It was something everyone noticed, but Naegi thought, then: Would she perhaps fancy a new pair of gloves? Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn’t; it was a fifty per fifty possibility. And what kind of gloves should he get her anyway?

Naegi thought about it for a while. Should he get her silky gloves? Rubber gloves? Maybe a pair of pink ones? Does Kirigiri even like the colour pink, actually? Naegi thought he might be being a little too generic for that. Thoughts were circulating his mind continuously and he was starting to feel dizzy when he remembered something Kirigiri had told him last time — she wore gloves to everywhere she went because her hands were burnt very badly in a fire that occurred when she was young.

“That’s it!” Naegi snapped his fingers. He quickly made a grab for his brown coat and hastily wrapped a green scarf around his neck before exiting the room.

 

* * *

♠ ♠ ♠

* * *

 

It was December 25th and it was snowing outside. The students of Hope’s Peak had a day off as it was Christmas. Naegi woke up a bit earlier than usual to wrap his present. He had gotten Kirigiri a pair of thick gloves in the colour of a white that would blend in well with the colour of her skin. He placed the item slowly into a small box and wrapped the box in lime green, accompanied by a pink ribbon to finish the touching.

When he reached the cafeteria, he found that everyone in his class was already present, and the first two people he spotted were Ishimaru and Mondo, exchanging presents with each other. His eyes shifted around the place, trying to look for his Secret Santa partner, but she was nowhere in sight. Was she running late, maybe?

Just then, Fujisaki entered the cafeteria after him.

“Fujisaki-kun!” Naegi called out. Fujisaki stopped in his tracks to wave at the brunet.

“Naegi-kun,” Fujisaki greeted with a smile. He was holding a present as well and a part of Naegi couldn’t help but to wonder who it was for. “Are you r-ready for the present exchange?”

“Yeah, I am! How about you, Fujisaki-san?

“I’m…” Fujisaki started, then paused for a moment to look around him, before he continued. “I’m worried he won’t like what I got him.”

“I’m sure that won’t be the case, Fujisaki-kun,” Naegi said. “If you picked the present by heart just for someone, it wouldn’t be worth to not accept it.”

“D-Do you think so?” Fujisaki smiled shyly, and Naegi nodded in reassurance. “Thank you so much, Naegi-kun! Ah… I better get going,” he waved at Naegi. “I’ll see you later, Naegi-kun.”

It seemed like everyone was already exchanging presents with each other; everyone except for Naegi. Kirigiri was still nowhere in sight. It was odd, actually. Kirigiri had always been a punctual person, after all.

Trying to drown his nervousness, Naegi recalled the words he offered Fujisaki.

_“If you picked the present by heart just for someone, it wouldn’t be worth to not accept it.”_

“Well, I did choose my present carefully, but I can’t be sure Kirigiri-san would like it,” he mumbled to himself and sighed, looking down at the present in his hands. He remembered asking Kirigiri about her hands last time, but Kirigiri only spared him the brief details. If the elaborated reason behind her wearing gloves all the time turned out to be triggering, then Kirigiri might have a hard time accepting Naegi’s present, and that concerned him.

He decided to just go along with it to see the outcome. It was too early to make any assumptions, after all. Naegi decided to wait for a while more for his partner to arrive.

Half an hour passed and by then, everyone else had finished exchanging presents with each other. Kirigiri was still nowhere to be found.

“Kirigiri-kun is running unbelievably late!” Ishimaru said.

“Ah, if you’re looking for Kirigiri-san, she’s resting in her own room,” Celestia spoke, lacing her fingers. “She informed me this morning that she wasn’t feeling well.”

“Kirigiri-san is sick?” Naegi widened his eyes. Was she going to miss out this once-in-a-year activity? He was still holding the present he had yet to give her. He wondered if he should give up giving her his present and hand it to her only when she had recovered instead, but he scrapped that idea. “Excuse me for a moment, I’m going to visit Kirigiri-san.”

Naegi ran out of the cafeteria and and made his way down the corridors. He didn’t stop running until he reached his destination — Kirigiri’s room. He was out of breath by then, and he had to lean against the nearest wall for support as he took a moment to catch his own breath. Once his breathing and heartbeat were steady again, he braced himself and knocked lightly on the door.

“Who is it?” A voice called out and Naegi immediately recognized it as Kirigiri’s, but she sounded… tired.

“It’s Naegi. I heard from Celes-san you were feeling unwell.”

It took a few moments before the door creaked open. Standing on the doorway was Kirigiri, clad in pajamas, which was a rare sight, looking paler than usual. She had dark circles under her eyes, which, while they weren’t obvious, would be clear and visible if you squinted. She looked really sick.

“Ah, Naegi-kun, is there something you need?” She inquired. Her eyes scanned their surroundings before they landed back on Naegi. She was quick to notice what Naegi was holding. “Oh, is this…?”

“Ah. Um, this is for you, Kirigiri-san, for the Secret Santa event,” Naegi extended his hands, holding out the present before her. There was a moment of slight hesitation from Kirigiri before she reached out to accept it. “Sorry, I needed to give you this somehow,” the shorter one laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “I drew out your name from the box, so…”

Kirigiri stared at the present given to her with slightly widened eyes. “…may I open it?” She asked. Naegi gulped. He remembered what he thought about earlier, but he braved up and slowly nodded. Kirigiri nodded, too, and began to gently tear off the present wrapper.

When she saw the contents of the box, she went silent for two whole minutes.

Sweat trickled down Naegi’s forehead and his brain took the time to generate more than twenty assumptions. _‘Does she dislike it? Maybe this was a bad idea after all…’_ he thought. The silence was so unnerving that Naegi found himself desperate for a way to break it.

“Um, Ki—“

“You got this for me?”

“Ah? Yeah, I did. I didn’t know what else to get you,” Naegi explained. “Then, I remembered that you’ve always worn gloves, so I decided to get you a new pair that you can wear for the rest of the winter. It’s thick, too, so I’m sure it would be enough to keep you warm. Ahaha,” he laughed awkwardly, and his laughter died out when he realized Kirigiri was staring at him with an unreadable expression. “I’m… sorry if you didn’t like it.”

“Wait here,” was all Kirigiri said and she shut the door. There was a soft sound of a closet being opened and then noises that sounded like things were being thrown to the floor from the room. Naegi stood there silently, wishing his nervousness would just swallow him whole. A few moments later, the door opened, and this time Kirigiri was holding something as well.

“Kirigiri-san?”

“This is for you, Naegi-kun,” she handed him the present and Naegi was nothing short of confusion.

“Then, does that mean—“

“It appears we both picked each other’s names,” Kirigiri smiled faintly at him.

Naegi was surprised. That was definitely one hell of a coincidence. He looked down at the present he was given. It was smaller in size than what he gave Kirigiri, but he had no desire to complain. “Can I open it?”

Kirigiri nodded and Naegi proceeded to undo the wrappings and open the box, revealing a piece of yellow scarf inside. The scarf seemed… rather messy, if Naegi had to admit.

“I’m sorry, I know it doesn’t look very good, but I hope you will accept it nonetheless,” Kirigiri paused to cough into her hand. “I actually knitted it myself. Oogami-san taught me how to.” Her cheeks visibly flushed. It was probably due to the sickness making her paler than usual, and thus making the blush very obvious.

“No, no, it’s alright! It’s a nice scarf, anyway.”

Kirigiri blinked in surprise and nodded. “Merry Christmas, Naegi-kun,” she smiled.

Naegi nodded back and grinned. “Merry Christmas, Kirigiri-san!”

 

* * *

♠ ♠ ♠

* * *

 

A few days later, Naegi found himself in the shower at seven in the morning, an hour earlier than the time he used to wake up at. He was shivering by the time he stepped out of the shower, and the thick clothes he chose to wear for the day didn’t help much. ‘Remind me to not take cold showers during winter,’ he reprimanded himself. Then, he remembered the scarf Kirigiri gave him during Christmas.

“Oh, right, the scarf.”

He decided to make use of the opportunity to wear the scarf Kirigiri presented him.

When he reached his classroom, he found that Kirigiri had already arrived. She was reading a book, and it was then Naegi noticed that she wasn’t wearing her usual black gloves. Instead, she was wearing the ones he got for her.

Naegi stood at the doorway, fiddling with his scarf and pulling it higher to hide the smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream Naegiri @ me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saiharasdad).


End file.
